Tunnel of Darkness
Tunnel of Darkness is the ninth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Carter Greene has Dr Alvah evacuate everyone from City Hall so Joey and Ricky can search the Archives room for maps showing the location of the treasure he wants. When Stephanie brings the girls back to City Hall for her hockey stick, they discover his plan. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * Andrea sings an excerpt from Zoom Zoom Zoom in this episode. Errors * Andrea diverts Joey and Ricky from the Archives by sending them to Dean for free muffins, but they get given cupcakes instead. Quotes Joey: Sorry, I can't let you in, fumes from all the sanding and hammering and sandwiches, safety code, no-one in, no-one out. Gallery 03SteveInOfficeTOD.png|Steve looks like he is working, but he isn’t. 06StephanieRecordTimeTriumphTOD.png|Stephanie is excited she beat her previous time for speedsorting paperwork! 07StephanieWaitingTOD.png|Stephanie waiting for Steve to notice her. 08SteveDistractedTOD.png|Steve is too distracted 09MakeoverProgramTOD.png|deciding what kind of beard makeover he wants. 10StephanieDisappointedTOD.png|Stephane is disappointed Steve didn’t notice how hard she was working. 11SteveEdetailTOD.png|Steve remembers Stephanie wanted him to explain in exacting detail exactly what his job requirements are. 12StephanieYesPleaseTOD.png|Stephanie is excited that she’s getting her reward. 13RenovationAnnouncementTOD.png|All employees are getting the week off due to City Hall renovations. 15StephanieConfused02TOD.png|Stephanie confused that work cessation was ordered at midday instead of closing time. 17StephanieRushSurprisedTOD.png|Stephanie surprised to see Steve rushing out of the room when he learns free coffee is being given away outside City Hall. 19SteveFreeCoffeeTOD.png|Steve really wants his free coffee! 20StephanieAloneTOD.png|Stephanie left alone in the office. 21StephaniePanickingTOD.png|Stephanie panicking because she has nothing to do and nobody to keep her company! 24DonnaDeanWorkingTOD.png|Donna and Dean giving out coffee and cakes. 26StephanieWavingTODrsz.png|Stephanie waving at Dean, 27StephanieDistanceWavingTOD.png|but he doesn’t notice her at that distance. 29StephanieSadTOD.png|Stephanie is sad now. 30EmmaChicoBottle01TOD.png|Emma telling Chico not to push the bottle off the table, 31EmmaChicoBottle02TOD.png|but he does it anyway! 32OliviaGamingTOD.png|Olivia playing a computer game she coded. 35ZoboRodentDanceClubTOD.png|Zobo in a rodent dance club. 37AndreaSinging02TOD.png|Andrea singing Zoom Zoom Zoom. 38AndreaVideoEditingTOD.png|Andrea video editing a music video. 40MiaRomanceBookTOD.png|Mia reading a romance book 41MiaEmbarrassifiedTOD.png|and suddenly realising the viewers can see her! 42MiaComicTOD.png|So she tries to pretend she’s been reading an action comic all this time. 44MSphoneCall02TOD.png|Mia is the only one of the friends who answered the phone when Stephanie called. 48StephaniePlayHockeyTOD.png|Stephanie wants Mia to play hockey with her. 50MiaPlayHockeyTOD.png|Mia is ready to play hockey. 51StephanieNoHStod.png|Stephanie realizing she left her hockey stick in Steve’s office. 52MiaSomethingElseTOD.png|Mia suggesting they play another game. 53ChicoSPgameTOD.png|Chico playing a mousecatching game on Emma’s smartphone. 57JoeyNoEntryTOD.png|Joey telling the girls the fumes from the construction are too dangerous to let people inside. 59MildlySuspiciousConfusedTOD.png|The girls are getting a little suspicious, so decide to investigate. 61StephanieHStod.png|Stephanie found her hockey stick. 62GirlsDoorHidingTOD.png|The girls found somebody in the City Hall Archives. 66AndreaBestMuffinsTOD.png|Dean’s muffins are the best! 67TooManyTOD.png|But he made too many. 68MiaEatThemAllTOD.png|If only someone could help him out and eat them all, 69EmmaForFreeTOD.png|for free. 70RJFreeMuffinsTOD.png|Joey and Ricky want free tasty muffins! 71GirlsArchives01TOD.png|It was that easy for the girls to get the Archives all to themselves. 72GirlsArchives02TOD.png|The girls looking for clues. 73ArchivesBoxTOD.png|They found their clue, 74ArchivesBoxContentsTOD.png|a box of historical documents from the founding of Heartlake City. 77GirlsAmbushWaitingTOD.png|The girls waiting to ambush whoever else in is the Archives looking for the historical documents. 79SGgirls02TODrsz.png|Dottie and Ethan are also sneaking into the Archives. 81DRwallEyesTOD.png|The walls have eyes! 82EmmaLookingWEtod.png|Emma wondering where the eyes are. 87DeanDistractionJRtod.png|Dean distracting Joey and Ricky with free cupcakes. 88JRcupcakeTimeTOD.png|Joey and Ricky enjoying free cupcakes. 89EmmaSketchingTOD.png|Emma always takes the time to make sketches, a true prepared artist. 91AndreaHasIceCreamTOD.png|Andrea wants ice cream. 92EEelevatorTOD.png|Too many people in the elevator=no room to move. 96AndreaBrainfreeze02TOD.png|Andrea getting brainfreeze from eating the icecream too fast! 99GirlsWplanTOD.png|The girls have another plan to fool Carter: 100RumbleFTTtod.png|A fake treasure map with a location randomly chosen by Rumble. 101CarterFakeMapTOD.png|Carter wouldn’t be so happy if he knew the map was fake. 102CRJfooledTOM.png|This is where the fake map lead them, Carter realises he was fooled. Full Episode Video Tunnel of Darkness - Season 2, Episode 9 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)